fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Нацу Драгнил/Другие СМИ
Омаке Маленькая Работа Хэппи Феи на Пляже Маленькая Работа Хэппи 2 Маленькая Работа Хэппи 3 Специальная Миссия: Остерегайся Парней, Которые Проявляют Пристальный Интерес! Маленькая Работа Хэппи 4 Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янки-чан Маленькая Работа Хэппи 5 Очкастая Фея Уроки Трансформации от Миры-Сенсей Нацу и Яйцо Дракона Добро Пожаловать в Фонтан Феи День Судьбоносной Встречи Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Феи!! Радужная Сакура Кока-Кола Хэппи в Ботинках Добро Пожаловать Домой к Нацу Fairy Tail x Rave Чья Это Одежда? Женщина-Фея Первое Утро Игра Наказания Фей Хвост Феи x Семь Смертных Грехов Добро Пожаловать Назад, Фрош 413 Дней Нацу и Аска Нацу vs. Мавис Хвост Феи Умершего Мужчииииииииины OVA Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Феи! thumb|200px|Natsu and co. at Makarov's peeping room Нацу и другие мужчины из Хвоста Феи чистят бассейн за гильдии. Во время чистки бассейна, Нацу и остальные заметили подглядывающие отверстие, которое ведет в подземное помещение под бассейном. Когда они добираются туда, они заметили перископ, прикрепленные к бассейну. Маги мужского пола тогда сменяются, затем по очереди смотрит в перископ и Нацу видит плавание Макарова, прежде чем он теряет свое нижнее белье. Из-за жуткого зрелища, он, наряду с Греем и Гажилом, впадает в панику и и разрушает комнату вместе с бассейном и выбивает всех своих товарищей по гильдии.Fairy Tail OVA: Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Феи! Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан! thumb|200px|left|Natsu and Gray in one of their fights Natsu is a Fairy Academy student who constantly sets pranks to his fellow student, Gray. When one day Lucy falls for one of the traps set for Gray, he comments that only an idiot would fall for that trick, which offends her. When Gray falls for another trap, however, he and Natsu begin fighting, only to be interrupted by Erza, the student council president of their class. During lunch break, Natsu is approached by Gray, who tells him to move somewhere else, because he is eating at his spot, but as Natsu is unwilling to do so, the two begin fighting once more. After school, Natsu, along with Gray, rushes towards Erza when he sees that she fights the delinquents from a nearby school that has been provoking his own.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! thumb|200px|Грей и Нацу поют The following day, Natsu tries to cheer Erza up, who is depressed due to her date failing. As the delinquents from Courage Academy beat up some of the students from Fairy Academy, Natsu, along with his fellow students, fights against the other school, mostly by using hot rocks and spicy food. After the fight ends, Natsu, along with Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and Wendy, spends his night at a karaoke party. The next day, the Fairy Academy students are present to listen to the principal's speech, which greatly moves Natsu, who seems to be the only one to understand him. One of the following days, Gajeel and Juvia are announced as new transfer students of the academy, much to Natsu's shock, who immediately begins fighting with Gajeel. Памятные Дни thumb|left|200px|Natsu and Gray in Memory Days In the guild storage, Gray, Happy, Erza and Lucy are arranging books while Natsu is absentmindedly watching them work, until he notices that his scarf is missing. As Lucy asks about the scar on his neck, Natsu is immediately reminded of a memory and is terrified, muttering something about the most terrifying man he has ever met. Lucy then falls and lands on the others, causing a book to open upon hitting the floor and begin to glow. The team is then engulfed by a purple light, and once the light fades they realize that they have been transported out of their guild and, to their shock, their guild has returned to its original design. Natsu, Gray and Erza then notice that younger versions of themselves come out of the guild and fight each other, which causes them to reminisce. Natsu and Gray also proclaim that they want to stay there for a while, but before Erza can say no, the two disappear.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Elsewhere, Natsu, Gray, and Happy manage to find some disguises and go walking around the town, seeing multiple buildings that Natsu will destroy in the future. After a few hours, the three walk at the side of a river and realize that the current year is X778, the year Happy was born. Hearing this, Natsu tries to run off, planning to go find Igneel, who had disappeared the previous year. However, Gray stops him, noting that his younger self did that as well and failed to find a trace of him. thumb|200px|right|The Never-Ending Rivalry The two then begin to fight while Happy sees their younger selves fighting down the riverside as well. Seeing the two pairs fighting, Happy smiles, thinking that Natsu and Gray haven't changed a bit. Later, the fight between the younger Natsu and Gray finishes with Gray’s victory, much to the older Natsu’s despair. As Gray and Happy leave, Natsu approaches the younger Natsu and violently attacks him. Young Natsu thinks that his older self is a monster and tries to fight back but Natsu manages to easily swat his hand away, causing him to cut his younger self in the neck. Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy then arrive and manage to grab hold of Natsu as he is transported back to the future. The group then successfully arrives at their present time and tells Mirajane about their adventure while Natsu receives his scarf from Wendy. Тренировочный Лагерь Фей Three months prior to the X791 Grand Magic Games, Natsu, along with other Fairy Tail members, decides to head towards the beach in order to train. However, the Mages decide to enjoy themselves during the first day. Natsu begins a race against Gray and Jet, but when the Mages decide to use Magic, they see it as yet another chance to train by breaking pieces of ice.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Fairies' Training Camp thumb|200px|Natsu dealing with a drunk Lucy The afternoon of the same day, Natsu, Gray, Jet, Droy and Happy visit the women's room when, much to their surprise, they see them all drunk. Natsu has to put up with a drunk Lucy, who has constant mood swings and asks him to carry her around. At night, Natsu and the other male Mages attempt to get payback by peeping at the girls in the hot springs, but Erza is onto them and knocks them out. Захватывающие Приключения в Аквапарке Рюузетсу! thumb|200px|left|Нацу в Аквапарке During the X791 Grand Magic Games, when Levy mentions Ryuzetsu Land, a popular summer park in Fiore, Natsu immediately says that they should visit it, to which everyone agrees. Once they go there, Natsu rides on a sea train, but immediately gets motion sick. After wandering around, Natsu finds Ichiya, and the two decide to go and grab something to eat. While eating, Ichiya asks Natsu what it feels like to be young, to which Natsu replies that there's not much to think about, and Ichiya agrees that it's best to keep it simple. The two then proceed to race around the park, but Natsu is accidentally hit by Ichiya, and then crushes on Erza and Jellal, with Erza also kicking him away.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land thumb|200px|Нацу победил? Natsu ends up also crushing on Gray and Lyon, which sends the two of them together in the Love Love slide, and also himself, hanging from the sign of the attraction, while being motion sick. One by one, Natsu accidentally sends various Fairy Tail members on the Love Love Slide, despite begging for Happy to get him down and save him. In the end, Gray and Lyon freeze the entire park, which enrages Natsu, who lands a devastating blow on the park, resulting in a huge explosion which eventually destroys it. After this, Natsu proudly exclaims that he won, but he, along with Gray, is punished by Laxus, and Natsu apologizes for his actions. Хвост Феи x Рэйв thumb|200px|left|Haru and Natsu begin their battle! A motion sick Nastu meets a young boy named Haru, while on a mission to defeat a Mage who runs rampant in casinos, and the latter helps him deal with his sickness. The two start to get acquainted and while they are eating, Natsu describes the Mage he is after and, while hearing the description, Haru thinks Natsu is trying to find his friend Elie. Haru tells Natsu that he won't let him go after Elie, and they begin to battle. Their battle brings them to the city's casino, where they find Erza, who is then revealed to be the Mage that was their target.Fairy Tail Ova: Fairy Tail x Rave Erza defeats Haru and Natsu while Lucy, Happy, and Elie watch. After everyone gets acquainted with each other, the casino owner, Ruby, rushes to the group in panic to tell them that there is a speaking slot machine that is causing trouble in the casino. The slot machine is revealed to be Klodoa, who forces them to split up. Although Natsu insists on dealing with Klodoa alone at first, Haru points out their similarities and the two team up and successfully destroy Klodoa. After the crisis is over, the Fairy Tail Mages head back for the guild, and Natsu remarks how interesting the people they met are. Видеоигры Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Нацу является игровым персонажем вместе с Люси Хартфилией. Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 200px|thumb|Нацу Драгнил с другими игровыми персонажами в игре Нацу появляется как игровой персонаж и доступен с самого начала игры. Его стихия огонь, и он обладает следующими Заклинаниями в игре: *'Железный Кулак Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 1 MP, Техника по умолчанию *'Коготь Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 1 MP, Нацу необходимо достигнуть 5 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Рёв Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 2 MP, Нацу необходимо достигнуть 10 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Пламенный Локоть Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 2 MP, Нацу необходимо достигнуть 15 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Кулак Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 3 MP, Нацу необходимо достигнуть 20 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Роговой Меч Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 3 MP, Нацу необходимо достигнуть 25 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Багряный Лотос: Кулак Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 4 MP, Нацу необходимо достигнуть 30 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Багряный Лотос: Взрыв Лезвия Пламени': Стоимость 4 MP, Нацу должен достигнуть 40 уровня, а также использовать специальный код, чтобы купить это заклинание в магазине. Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 2 Нацу является игровым персонажем в продолжении игры Портативная Гильдия. Он доступен с самого начала. Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Нацу является игровым персонажем в качестве одного из стартовых. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Уровень Магии 1': *'Уровень Магии 1': *'Уровень Магии 2': *'Уровень Магии 2': *'Уровень Магии 3': Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou [[Файл:Natsu's GKD Render.png|thumb|right|170px|Профиль Нацу в Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou]] Нацу является игровым персонажем. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Основное': *'Доп. 1': *'Доп. 2': *'Доп. 3': *'Супер': Скрытая Огненная Форм: Багряный Лотос: Лезвие Феникса (滅竜奥義　"不知火型"　紅蓮鳳凰剣 Metsu Ryū Ōgi "Shiranui Gata" Guren Hōō Ken) Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Нацу является игровым персонажем и доступен с самого начала. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Железный Кулак Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 20 VP, Нацу имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Пламенный Локоть Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 30 VP, Нацу имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Рёв Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 60 VP, Нацу должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Удар Крылом Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 80 VP, Нацу должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Сокрушающий Клык Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 80 VP, Нацу должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Багряный Лотос: Кулак Огненного Дракона': Стоимость 42 VP, Нацу должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Багряный Лотос: Взрыв Лезвия Пламени': Стоимость 120 VP, Нацу должен купить это заклинание в магазине. Ссылки en:Natsu Dragneel/Other Media Категория:Подстраницы Персонажей Категория:Требуется Перевод